Epps C'est Encore Echappé
by Mel DiCaire Brewster
Summary: Booth à réussi à rattraper Epps qu'il a enfermé à nouveau en prison. Et si ce dernier s'échappait à nouveau ? Et s'il s'en prenait à l'une des personnes en qui tiens le plus Brennan ?
1. Un air de déjà vu

_L'institut était calme en ce début de journée, mais cela n'allait pas durer, en effet un appel retentit réveillant la personne qui dormait paisiblement dans son bureau._

- Bones, ont à un corps !

- Vous ne pouvez pas me réveiller en douceur Booth, _lança Temperance visiblement très en colère d'avoir été réveillée de la sorte._

- Désolé Bones, mais je ne pouvais pas deviner que vous étiez endormit dans votre bureau. Je suis passé chez vous et vous n'y étiez pas j'ai donc pensé que vous étiez déjà partit travailler.

- Ou est le corps ?

- A une soixantaine de kilomètre, dans un motel.

- Très bien, on peu passer par chez moi, j'aimerais prendre une douche et me changer.

- Bien sur Bones.

- Et une dernière chose, arrêté de m'appeler Bones !

_Arrivée chez Brennan, Booth s'installa sur le canapé de Temperance, qui partit ce laver après avoir donner un café à son coéquipier, de retour au salon, elle découvrit que son coéquipier c'était assoupit, voyant la un très bon moyen de ce venger des cris de ce matin, elle s'approcha de l'oreille de son coéquipier avant de crier :_

- Oh secours à moi !

_Booth se releva, tombant presque du canapé de l'anthropologue, qui elle arborait un air triomphant._

- C'est pas drôle Bones.

- Il fallait que je venge pour ce matin et puis arrêtez de m'appeler Bones.

- Bon, allons-y.

_Arrivée dans le SUV Brennan mit sa tête contre la vitre avant de s'endormir. Mais malheureusement pour elle son portable sonna l'empêchant de dormir. C'était Camille :_

- Dr Brennan, j'écoute.

- Dr Brennan, c'est le Dr Saroyan, la prison viens d'appeler Howard Epps c'est échappée de prison avant-hier…

- Et ils ne nous préviennent que maintenant ?

- J'ai déjà engueulée le gardien au téléphone, mais il est fort probable qu'Epps essaye de vous retrouver, surtout que la dernière fois il a bien faillit vous avoir.

- Je ferais attention Camille et si mes souvenirs son bon il a faillit vous avoir aussi donc c'est à vous de faire attention et puis je ne risque pas grand-chose moi, j'ai Booth.

- On ne sait jamais ce qui va se passer dans sa tête Temperance faîtes attention et merci, _lui répondit sa chef d'une voix inquiète._

- Promis Camille, merci de m'avoir prévenue.

- De rien, à plus tard Temperance.

- A plus tard Camille.

_Elle raccrochât son téléphone avant de soupirer, les prochains jours n'allaient pas être de tout repos, surtout que dès que son partenaire l'apprendrait il deviendrait pire qu'un pot de colle. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui la dérangeait le plus, elle avait peur que son secret soit découvert et que la personne qui comptait le plus pour elle à par Angela et Booth soit mise en danger. Elle ferait tout pour que cela n'arrive pas… Elle fut tirée de ces pensées par son partenaire qui la regardait espérant savoir pourquoi Camille avait appelée l'anthropologue et surtout qu'avait elle pu dire pour que le visage de la jeune femme soit aussi tiré._

- Temperance. ?

_Elle se retourna étonnée que Booth l'ai appelée par son prénom ? Il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant._

- Oui ?

- Qu'es ce que Camille vous a dit pour que vous soyez dans un état pareil ?

- C'est Epps, il c'est échappé de prison à nouveau.

- Eh m**** !

- Et ce n'est pas tout, sa fait deux jours qu'il c'est échappé.

- Et ils ne nous préviennent que maintenant ?

- Camille c'est déjà occupée de leur faire savoir notre mécontentement.

- J'espère bien, ils vont m'entendre aussi ces imbéciles.

- Booth, _souffla l'anthropologue avant de sourire quand sont partenaire lui lança un personne ne fait du mal à ma Bones !_

_Arrivés sur les lieux du crime Brennan se dirigea vers le cadavre et commença à l'examiner._

- Alors qu'avons-nous la Tempe' ?

- Femme, blonde d'après ces cheveux ? Caucasienne, environ 1 m 75, frappée avec un objet contendant.

- Rien d'autre ? _Lui demanda Booth tout en notant ce que la jeune femme disait_.

- Pour l'instant oui, j'en saurai plus quand on sera au labo… Attendez, on dirait qu'elle à été ligotée.

- Ligotée ? Epps ?

- Mais oui bien sur Howard Epps ! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensée plus tôt, _se disputa t'elle._

- Dr Brennan ?, _l'appela un agent_, j'ai trouvé ceci sous l'oreiller, il y a écrit votre nom dessus.

_L'agent tandis un paquet à l'anthropologue, qui l'ouvrit avant de le refermer aussi sec, de sortir de la pièce et de monter dans le S.U.V. ou elle fut rejointe par Booth quelques minutes plus tard._

- Qui a-t-il dans ce carton Tempe' ?

- Rien qui ne vous regarde Booth.

- Bon très bien si vous ne voulez pas m'en parler.

_Le retour au Jeffersonian se fit dans le silence complet, Booth n'avait pas essayé de parler à l'anthropologue quand il l'avait vu fermer les yeux tenant contre elle la boite… _

_A peine arrivée Brennan se dirigea vers la plateforme passant sa carte dans la machine avant de monter et de se diriger vers le corps la boite toujours dans ces mains._

- Sweety ? Qui à t'il dans cette boite ?

- Rien qui ne te regarde.

- D'accord… Tu vas bien ?

- Bien sur pourquoi ca n'irait pas ?

- Oh je ne sais pas Honey, peut être parce qu'Epps c'est échappé, parce qu'il à recommencé à tuer et qu'il s'amuse encore avec toi.

_Aye sa faisait mal, Temperance n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre comment sa meilleure amie faisait pour deviner ces penser aussi facilement, mais elle fut tirer de celle-ci par Booth._

- Alors Tempe' vous ne donnez pas de travail à vos fouines ?

_Comme seule réponse Booth eu le droit à un regard noir de la part de sa coéquipière ainsi qu'à un :_

- Ils ont des noms Booth, vous savez ! J'en ai mare ! Plus que mare !, _laissa échapper l'anthropologue hors d'elle._

_Temperance partit dans son bureau suivit par sa meilleur amie qui avant de la suivre avait fait comprendre à Booth qu'il valait mieux que ce soit elle qui y aille pour éviter une autre dispute entre eux deux. Arrivée dans le bureau de sa meilleure amie Angela lui demanda :_

- Mais enfin Bren' que ce passe t'il ?

- Tu le sais Ange, la preuve tout ce que tu as dis avant est vrai et puis…

- Qui à t'il ma chérie ?

- J'ai reçue ceci.

_Elle tendit la boite à sa meilleure amie qui l'ouvrit avant de laisser échapper un cri de surprise._

- On dirait toi, mais les vêtements ne sont pas ceux d'il y a vingt ans impossible… Sweety tu me cache quelque chose ?

- C'est… C'est ma fille Angie, je… J'avais 16 ans quand je suis tombée enceinte et je quand je m'en suis redue compte, il était trop tard pour avorter, alors j'ai décidée de la garder et de la faire adopter… Personne ne la jamais su… Comment, à t'il pu le savoir… Comment à t'il pu le savoir Angela ?, _Termina l'anthropologue s'écroulant en larmes_.

- Honey, sa va aller, sa va aller, je peu te jurer qu'il ne lui fera rien.

- Tu ne peux pas jurer sur des choses qui ne vont pas ce réalisé.

- Il ne lui arrivera rien parce que l'on va la trouver avant qu'Epps puisse lui faire du mal.

_Camille entra à ce moment la dans le bureau de l'anthropologue._

- Je sais qui est notre victime, Elle s'appelle Claire Scorsonne, elle à 37 ans, elle à une fille Eve Scorsonne qu'elle a adoptée, son mari s'appelle James Scorsonne

- Très bien, Booth est au courant ?

- Oui, il vous attend pour aller parler au mari et à la fille de la victime.

_Angela intervint alors :_

- Camille auriez-vous une photo de la fille de la victime ?

_Camille feuilleta le dossier avant de tendre une photo à Angela._

- Sweety tu devrais voir sa.

_Brennan attrapa la photo de la main d'Angela avant de pousser un cri de stupeur._

- La mort de cette femme est un avertissement, la prochaine fois se sera Eve. Ont doit y aller maintenant.

- Je viens avec toi Honey et pas la peine de discuter.

- Je n'avais pas prévu de le faire de toute façon.

_Brennan attrapa la main d'Angela avant de sortir du bureau sous l'œil stupéfait de leur supérieur et de ce dirigé en direction de Booth qui les attendaient à l'entrer du Jeffersonian institut._

- Vous êtes prêtes B… Temperance ?

- Oui, Angela vient avec nous, _lança l'anthropologue sur un ton qui ne laissait entrevoir aucun refus._

- Si vous voulez Temperance.


	2. La rencontre

Je voulais remercier toute les personnes qui ont prient le temps de lire mon premier chapitre, surtout fabi4410 et little-bones qui ont prient le temps de me laisser une review. J'espère que le second vous plaira tout autant, sur ce bonne lecture.

_B²B²B²B²_

_Les deux fouines et l'agent sortir du labo avant de monter dans la voiture de ce dernier. Arrivés ils sortirent tout trois de la voiture avant de monter les marches qui les menaient à la porte d'entrer. Booth sonna et moins d'une minute après la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille d'environ 15 ans. La fille de Brennan._

- Agent spécial Seeley, ma coéquipière le Dr Brennan et Mlle Montenegro notre dessinatrice_, il termina dans un chuchotement seulement pour lui_, qui d'ailleurs n'avait pas besoin d'être la…

_Il allait reprendre quand la jeune fille devant lui demanda :_

- Vous avez retrouvés Claire c'est ca ? Et elle est morte, n'es ce pas ?

- Malheureusement oui, nous vous présentons toutes nos condoléances.

- Elle n'était de toute façon pas ma mère.

- Eve !, _cria un homme derrière elle_.

- Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison, _lança t'elle avant de monter les escaliers et de claquer la porte de sa chambre._

- Je suis vraiment désolé, mais Eve est devenue plutôt difficile depuis qu'elle a compris qu'elle avait été adoptée.

- Ce n'est pas grave, pouvons nous entrez ?

- Bien sur suivez-moi.

_Temperance demanda alors :_

- J'aimerais beaucoup aller parler à Eve, puis je ?

- Bien sur aller y.

_Angela suivit l'anthropologue jusque dans la chambre de l'adolescente, avant d'entrer Temperance souffla un bon coup, c'est maintenant que tout allais Se jouer. Angela toqua après avoir lancée un regard à sa meilleure amie. La porte s'ouvrit presque instantanément._

- Qu'es ce que vous me voulez ?

- Te parler, _lui répondit Brennan_, je pense que ce que j'ai à te dire pourrait t'intéresser. Sa concerne tes parents biologique, ou tout du moins ta mère biologique, précisa l'anthropologue.

_Eve ouvrit sa porte et les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent, avant que la porte ne soit refermée._

- Je vous écoute.

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je te montre quelque chose avant de parler.

_Temperance sortit une photo de sa poche et la tendit à sa fille. Eve regarda la photo avant de Se laisser tomber sur son lit._

- Ont dirais moi, mais c'est impossible et puis la personne sur cette photo n'a pas le même nez que moi.

- Brennie si cette gamine ne devient pas anthropologue je mange l'Angelator, _plaisanta la dessinatrice._

- Angie, tait toi, veux-tu, _marmonna la meilleure amie de cette dernière._

- Vous… Vous êtes ma mère ?

- Sweety ta mère y a pas de doute, regarde la Bren' c'est une mini Bones en puissance.

- Angela si tu ne veux pas qu'Hodgins te retrouve en petit morceau tait toi ! _S'énerva Temperance._

_La chinoise allais répliquer mais n'en eu pas le temps._

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous abandonnez ?

- J'avais 16 ans, je venais de perdre mes parents, ou tout du moins ils avaient disparues de la surface de la planète, mon frère ma dernière famille venait elle aussi de me laisser tomber et j'étais baladée de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil, tout plus pitoyable les unes que les autres. Je n'avais pas le choix, _termina l'anthropologue avant de fondre en larmes dans les bras de sa meilleure amie._

- Sweety… Sa va aller ma belle… Shut… Sèche ces larmes… Honey je vais pleurer aussi, alors sèche tes larmes…

_Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, ''Sweety'' réussie à se calmer avant de terminer son explication :_

- Et maintenant, Epps c'est de nouveau échappé de prison et c'est à toi qu'il veut s'en prendre il me la bien fait comprendre en tuant ta mère adoptive et en mettant à côté d'elle un carton remplie de photo de toi… Si je ne te protège pas il va te tuer et je refuse qu'il s'en prenne à toi, même si je ne t'ai pas élevée tu es ma fille, ma chair et mon sang…

- Ce que veux te dire Bren' c'est que tu vas venir avec nous, plus ont est de fouines plus ont rient, _lança Angela en reprenant une expression et en la mettant à sa sauce._

- Des ''fouines'' ?_demanda Eve._

- C'est le surnom débile que Booth à donner à mon équipe.

- Il n'est pas débiles arrêtez Bones, moi je l'aime bien, _répondit Booth en arrivant._

_L'anthropologue ce mit alors à marmonner des mots comme : vais le tuer, va rien comprendre, vais l'appeler ceinture si y continue… Ce qui fit bien rire la dessinatrice et Eve._

- Calmez vous Bones, promit j'arrête.

-j'espère bien_, ronchonna ''Bones''._

- Donc si j'ai bien compris, _dit Eve_, faut que je vienne avec vous pour que vous puissiez me protéger.

- Qu'es ce que c'est que cette histoire Tempe' ?

- Parce que votre partenaire ne sais rien, super équipe, _lança la jeune fille avec un sourire goguenard_, vous devez vraiment beaucoup vous parlez.

- D'habitude ils ce parlent mais la Sweety avait pas spécialement la tête à parler, elle avait d'autre soucis en tête tu vois de quoi je veux parler Eve.

- Sympas je suis un souci, _marmonna la petite brune._

- Je peux savoir de quoi vous parler, _demanda Booth un peu perdu._

- Le Docteur Temperance Brennan, brillante anthropologue judiciaire est ma mère, _répondit Eve à la question de l'agent_.

- Quoi ? C'est une blague Temperance ?

- Non ce n'en est pas une Booth, je suis désolée de ne pas vous l'avoir dit plus tôt mais j'étais tellement préoccupée de savoir si j'allais arriver à temps pour la sauver que je n'ai pensée à rien d'autre.

- Faudrait peut être avertir son père que vous compter emmener sa fille.

- Pas la peine, j'ai tout entendu…

- Papa… Je…

- Je te souhaite vraiment d'être heureuse avec ta vraie famille.

_C'est Angela qui prit la parole essayant d'expliquer les choses au père adoptif d'Eve._

- Nous vous la ramènerons Mr Scorsonne, dès qu'Epps aura été attrapé et qu'elle ne sera plus en danger, nous vous la ramènerons…

- Vous savez, Mademoiselle il y a une chose que j'ai toujours su, que le jour au Eve retrouverait sa vrai mère, elle nous lâcherait nous.

- Je n'ai pas prévu d'élever Eve, je veux juste la mettre en sécurité pendant que nous finissons d'enquêter, _lui répondit Brennan._

- Alors vous m'abandonnerez encore, _fit tristement la jeune fille._

- Tu seras mieux avec ton père Eve.

- Dites plutôt que vous ne voulez pas de moi, _cria la jeune fille._

- Eve ne dit pas de bêtise, ce n'est pas vrai, c'est juste que Temperance n'arrive déjà pas à s'occuper d'elle toute seule, alors imagine si elle doit s'occuper de toi.

- Sympa Ange, _marmonna l'anthropologue._

- Tu sais très bien que c'est vrai, ont est obligés de t'ordonner d'aller te coucher pour que tu quittes le bureau.

- Je n'ai rien à faire chez moi, alors je préfère rester au boulot.

- mais si j'étais chez toi tu aurais ne bonne raison de rentrer, _rétorqua Eve qui avait décidée de passer au tutoiement._

_Temperance soupira, la jeune fille avait raison._

- On va faire un essaie, le temps de l'enquête et on verra ensuite.

- Sa me va, _sourit la brunette._

- Ont te laisse préparer, ont t'attend en bas prends ton temps, _lui répondis la dessinatrice._

- D'accord.

_La chinoise suivit sa meilleure amie et l'agent du F.B.I. dans les escaliers menant au rée de chaussée. Une demi-heure plus tard la jeune fille descendit les escaliers, une valise à la main._

- Je suis prête_, informa Eve avec un sourire._

- Alors allons-y.

_Booth ce leva prenant la valise de la jeune fille. Eve alla serrer son père adoptif dans ces bras._

- Prends soin de toi, je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

- Tu veux rire, j'ai la meilleure anthropologue et un agent du F.B.I. pour me protéger, il ne peut rien m'arriver.

_Le père s'approcha de la dîtes anthropologue laissant sa fille monter à l'arrière de la voiture au côté de la dessinatrice._

- Occupez vous bien d'elle s'il vous plaît.

- Je vais faire mon possible Monsieur Scorsonne.

_Temperance serra la main du père adoptif de sa fille avant de monter à son tour dans la voiture._

- J'appelle Camille_, informa la jeune femme._

- Ok Brennie, mais annonce lui tout sa en douceur il ne faudrait pas que notre super chef fasse une crise cardiaque.

_L'anthropologue leva les yeux au ciel avant de composer le numéro de sa supérieure._

- Camille Saroyan j'écoute.

- Cam', c'est Brenan, je vous mets en haut parleur.

- D'accord.

_Temperance appuya sur la touche haut parleur de son téléphone._

- Alors vous avez du nouveau ?

- Oui ont peut dire que l'on a du nouveau_, répondit Angela._

- Je vous écoute.

- La jeune fille en photo dans le dossier est en faîtes la fille de Brennie.

- Vous vous foutez de moi ?

- Et tu appelles sa annoncer en douceur ?, _demanda sarcastiquement Temperance._

- Vous avez une fille Dr. Brennan ?, _demanda Camille légèrement perdue._

- Oui elle s'appelle Eve et…

- Tu te rends compte Cam', Temperance qui ne croit pas en Dieu à une fille qui porte le nom de la première femme, _l'interrompit l'agent hilare._

- Booth fermez la. Ou je m'occupe d'une certaine partie de votre anatomie.

- Vous ne feriez pas sa… Si ?

- Je ne serais sur de rien si j'étais vous Booth, on parle de Bren' la, _surenchérit Angela avec un sourire._

- Mise à par sa du nouveau au labo ? Quelque chose qui pourrais nous permettre de trouver Epps ?

Hodgins est en train de finir ces analyses, si vous n'êtes pas encore au labo quand sa sera fini, je vous rappelle.

- D'accord, merci Camille.

- De rien à tout à l'heure.

_Camille raccrocha._

- On arrive dans combien de temps ?, _demanda Eve._

- Une dizaine de minute.

- Je suis contente d'être ici… Avec toi.

- Moi aussi, _fut bien obligée d'avouer Temperance en souriant à la jeune fille._

B²B²B²B²

_Je n'aime pas mendier mais j'aime beaucoup les review alors si vous m'en laisser je serais super contente =)._


	3. Enlèvement

_Je sais sa fait longtemps que je n'ai pas postée, honte à moi !_

_J'espère que se chapitre vous plaira et s'il vous plaît ne me tuez pas quand vous aurez lu !_

_Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laisser une review !_

_B²B²B²B²_

- Alors Hodgins, ont à quoi ? _Demanda l'anthropologue._

- Des mouches, _lui répondit l'enthomologue._

- Et ?

- De la terre que l'on ne trouve que dans le sud de Washington.

- C'est tout ? _demanda l'agent._

- Oui, _c'est tout, il se tourna vers Eve_, alors c'est toi la fille du Doc'.

_La jeune fille hocha la tête, avant serrée la main que lui tendait Hodgins._

- Moi c'est le Docteur Jack Hodgins, mais appelle moi Jack.

- D'accord, c'est quoi votre spécialité ?

- Je suis enthomologue….

- Vous faites dans les insectes, les minéraux et tout le tralala, je peux vous regarder travailler s'il vous plaît.

_Hodgins ce tourna vers l'anthropologue pour avoir son approbation._

- Bien sur si tu veux Eve, je suis sur que le Docteur Hodgins sera ravi de te laisser regarder.

- Merci c'est génial !

_Eve sauta dans les bras de Brennan avant de courir ce mettre à côté du Docteur Hodgins._

- Qu'est ce que vous faites exactement ?

- J'essaye de savoir d'où vient cette mouche pour pouvoir déterminer un lieu plus exact.

- D'accord, c'est géant.

_Hodgins sourit devant l'enthousiasme de la jeune fille._

- Et si tu allais te chercher une chaise et un microscope dans la réserve.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, Angie tu lui montres ou c'est ?

- D'accord, après vous Miss Brennan.

_La dessinatrice attrapa le bras d'Eve l'entraînant dans le dédale des couloirs du labo._

_Pendant ce temps l'anthropologue et l'agent avaient prit la direction du bureau de Temperance Brennan._

- Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver, je veux dire avec Eve, je n'ai jamais eu à m'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre que moi…

- Vous y arriverez Bones, j'ai confiance en vous.

_L'anthropologue sourit à l'agent tandis qu'il l'attirait contre lui, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Booth fermant les yeux._

_Quand Angela, Hodgins et Eve arrivèrent trois heures plus tard c'est comme sa qu'ils les trouvèrent endormit tout deux, ils ce sourirent tout trois d'un air entendu avant de repartir dans l'autre sens._

- Que dirais tu de venir dormir chez nous ce soir, puisque nos deux tourtereaux ce sont endormit.

- D'accord, _sourit la jeune fille,_ mais il faudrait peut être leur laisser un mot non ? Sinon ils vont s'inquiéter.

- Je m'en occupe, aller m'attendre dans la voiture, _répondit Hodgins avant de tendre à Angela les clés de la voiture._

- Merci, allez en route mauvaise troupe.

- Sympas, _marmonna l'adolescente._

- Je blague mini-Sweety faut pas tout prendre au premier degré comme ta chère mère, sinon on n'est pas sortit de l'auberge.

_Arrivée à la voiture Angela déverrouilla les portes de la voiture avant d'entendre un bruit sourd venir de derrière elle, elle n'eu pas le temps de ce retourner qu'elle ce faisait assommer plongeant dans les ténèbres…_

_Et quand Hodgins arriva près de la voiture il eu un moment pressentiment, la porte était ouverte et il semblait n'y avoir personne à l'intérieur, l'entomologue s'approcha avant de trouver coller sur la vitre un bout de papier avec écrit ''Trop Simple, vraiment trop simple, merci pour votre fille et votre meilleure amie Docteur Brennan''_

- Et merde !

_L'entomologue couru rentrant dans le labo avant de monter les escaliers poussant la porte du bureau de Brennan avant de crier :_

- Réveillez vous, Epps a enlevé Ange et Eve !

_L'anthropologue sursauta avant de ce lever avant de secouer Hodgins comme un poirier._

- Tu la laisser toucher à ma fille ! Je te l'avais confiée ! Et comment a-t-il pu entrer dans le labo sans que personne ne le voie ?

- Et bien… Vous dormiez et elle commençait à fatiguer alors on a pensés l'emmener dormir à la maison mais elle ma demander de vous mettre un mot pour pas que vous vous inquiétez alors j'ai donnée les clés de la voiture à Angela et elle est partit avec elle. Et quand je suis arrivée à la voiture elles n'étaient pas la et il y avait ce mot sur la vitre.

_L'anthropologue lui arracha le papier des mains lisant ce qu'il y a écrit dessus avant de le passer à son partenaire et de ce mettre à tourner en rond._

- Je vais le tuer de mes propres mains…

_L'agent du F.B.I. ce leva empêchant l'anthropologue de continuer sa marche._

- On va les retrouver je vous le promets…

- Vous ne pouvez pas promettre des choses pareille alors arrêtez, _hurla la jeune femme au bord des larmes_, ne me promettez pas des choses pareilles, _fini t'elle avant de fondre en larme dans les bras de Booth._

_L'agent la serra contre lui essayant de la réconforter du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il fit un signe à Hodgins qui voulait en gros dire ''essayer de trouver un truc sur le papier, je m'occupe d'elle '' et l'entomologue sortit avec le bout de papier que Booth lui avait redonné. L'agent lui entraina sa partenaire jusqu'au canapé avant que cette dernière ne ce blottisse contre lui, telle un bébé._

- Je sais que vous ne me croyez pas quand je vous promets que je vais les retrouver, mais il faut me croire, ayez confiance en moi.

- J'ai confiance… en vous, réussit elle à articuler prenant une inspiration avant de continuer, mais je n'ai pas en Epps il est tellement imprévisible. J'ai tellement peur que par un moment de pure folie il les tue, qu'il tue 2 des personnes les plus importantes pour moi. Ma fille et ma meilleure amie, s'il les touches je ne sais pas ce que je ferais…

_Les pleures de l'anthropologue reprirent de plus belle. _

_L'agent lui décida de passer au tutoiement_ :

- Temp', écoute moi, tu dois garder confiance, s'il te plaît, si ce n'est pas pour toi, fais le pour elles.

- Je dois aller au toilette, _l'entendit il souffler avant qu'elle ne ce lève et court en direction des toilettes du Jeffersonian la main devant la bouche. Elle poussa le porte des toilettes avant de courir vomir son déjeuner dans le toilette le plus proche._

- Temp' ?

_Seeley Booth poussa la porte avant de s'agenouiller et d'attraper les cheveux de sa partenaire les maintenant en l'air._

- Sa va ?

- Il ma fait confiance Booth et elle a été enlevée.

- Ont va la retrouver, je te le jure sur ma tête.

_Il lâcha ces cheveux, replaçant une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille lui posant un léger baiser sur son front._

- Je l'espère vraiment Booth…

_Du côté d'Angela et Eve :_

- Laissez nous sortirent !

- Eve, sa ne sers à rien de t'exciter il ne viendra pas, il est partit avant.

- Mais qu'elle ordure ce type !

- Je sais Evy'.

- Et c'est quoi ce truc ?

- Aucune idée, on dirait une sorte de grosse cuve, en espérant qu'il ne se décide pas à la remplir.

_A peine eu t'elle fini de parler qu'elle sentit de l'eau froide tomber sur sa nuque et une voix dire :_

- Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire, Mlle Montenegro. Si dans 24 heures le Dr. Brennan ne vous a pas retrouvées, vous êtes mortes.

_Retour du côté de Brennan :_

_L'anthropologue tournait en rond dans son bureau en attendant que l'agent revienne du sien ou il était allé pour essayer de localiser les portables d'Angela et Eve quand le téléphone sur son bureau sonna et afficha le numéro de sa meilleure amie._

- Angela ! C'est toi ? Ou es ce que tu es ? Eve est avec toi ?

- Non, ce n'est pas Angela bonjour Dr. Brennan.

- Sale pourriture ! Ou sont ma fille et Angela ?

- Votre fille ? Vous êtes sur de cela ? Il me semble pourtant l'avoir entendu appeler une jeune femme blonde ''maman''.

- Vous savez très bien que c'est ma fille, sinon vous ne l'auriez pas enlevée, _cria-t-elle passablement énervée._

- C'est juste, _reconnu t'il_, maintenant vous allez m'écouter, si vous tenez à revoir Mlle Montenegro et votre fille vivante vous avez intérêt de vous dépêcher car dans 24 heures, ou plutôt 23 heures et 50 minutes elles seront mortes, toutes les deux.

- Si vous les tuez je peux vous assurez que je vous tuerais de mes propres mains.

- Je ne vais pas les tuer, disons que… l'eau va le faire pour moi. Je vous souhaite de les retrouver envie… Ou pas, _fini t'il avant de raccrocher au nez de l'anthropologue._

_Cette dernière s'empressa de taper le numéro de Booth qui répondit tout de suite._

- Temp', j'allais t'appeler on a localisé le téléphone d'Angela je passe te chercher.

- C'est lui, il vient de m'appeler en utilisant le portable d'Ange.

- Avec un peu de chance il est toujours dans le coin, prépare toi je serais la dans cinq minutes.

- D'accord, je… Je t'attends devant le Jeffersonian.

_L'anthropologue raccrocha avant d'attraper sa veste et son écharpe qu'elle passa avant de sortir de son bureau criant à Hodgins qu'elle revenait avant de sortir du labo pour attendre Booth sur les marches du Jeffersonian, il ne mit pas longtemps à arriver, elle monta dans la voiture et il démarra._

- On va ou ?

- Au nord, près du Diner.

- Aussi près du Jeffersonian… Il nous nargue… Je vais lui défoncer sa sale tête de tueur en série, il ne va rien comprendre !

_L'agent posa une main sur le bras de l'anthropologue essayant de la calmer._

- Garde ton calme, je n'aimerais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Et puis ta fille et Angela on besoin de toi.

_Temperance acquiesça avant de fermer les yeux essayant de se calmer. La voiture se gara devant le Diner avant que l'agent, suivi de l'anthropologue en descende, ils trouvèrent très vite l'endroit d'où Epps avait appelé. Le portable de la dessinatrice s'y trouvant toujours. Temperance s'approcha prenant une paire de gant en latex dans son sac, après les avoir passés elle attrapa le portable de sa meilleure amie qu'elle mit dans un sac plastique avant d'attraper l'enveloppe qui se trouvait juste en dessous._

- Il y a mon nom dessus, _souffla l'anthropologue._

- Ouvre-la.

_Elle acquiesça avant de l'ouvrir et de sortir une petite verrine avec elle ne savait quoi dedans et une lettre._

- Je lirais la lettre dans la voiture, nous devons donner sa à Hodgins le plus vite possible.

_L'agent acquiesça avant de poser sa main dans le dos de sa partenaire la guidant jusqu'à la voiture. Montés, l'agent démarra tandis que l'anthropologue appelait Hodgins :_

- Hodgins, c'est Brennan, on a retrouvés le téléphone d'Angela et Epps nous a laissé un cadeau, alors je veux que tu sois près à faire les analyses dès que l'on arrive. Je vais appeler le plus de mes assistants possible. Il va nous falloir du renfort.

- Je m'occupe d'appeler Nigel Murray et Wendel.

- Ok, j'appelle Daisy, même si elle est énervante, elle est brillante.

- Très bien, à toute à l'heure.

_L'anthropologue raccrocha avant de chercher dans son répertoire le numéro de sa jeune assistante qui lui vouait un culte._

- Ici Daisy, que puis je faire pour vous Dr. Brennan ?

- Je vais faire cours Miss Wick, peut importe ce que vous êtes en train de faire, je veux vous voir dans 20 minutes au Jeffersonian. Je vous expliquerais tout la bas.

- Très bien, j'arrive. Je me dépêche.

- Merci.

_Après que Temperance est raccrochée, sa jeune assistante couru chercher sa veste, prit ces clés de voiture et de maison avant de sortir de l'appartement, verrouillant la porte, elle descendit les escaliers 4 marches par 4 avant d'arriver au parking ou elle s'empressa de monter dans sa 206 rose avant de démarrer direction le Jeffersonian Institut._

_Retour du côté de Brennan et Booth :_

_L'anthropologue avait sortit la lettre s'apprêtant à la lire :_

- Docteur Brennan, si vous lisez ceci cela veut dire que avez eu l'intelligence de faire surveiller le téléphone de votre meilleure amie, mais passons. Comme vous avez surement pu le remarquer l'enveloppe contient aussi un flacon avec de la terre, c'est de la ou provient cette terre que se trouve le prochaine indice, bon jeu. Howard Epps.

_La jeune femme soupira, ce type était complètement cinglé._

- On le retrouvera Temp', on les retrouvera et on fera sa fête à ce sal type.

_Je l'espère, songea l'anthropologue oubliant de répondre à l'agent._

_Dix minutes plus tard, les deux partenaires arrivèrent au Jeffersonian ou ils croisèrent Daisy dans le couloir menant à la section anthropologie._

- Maintenant que l'on est au Jeffersonian, je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

- Attendez encore 5 minutes Mlle Wick, les autres nous attendent sur la plateforme.

- très bien, allons-y !

_L'assistante partit telle une furie direction la plateforme de la section anthropologie, elle passa sa carte magnétique sur l'appareil avant de monter les marches menant à la plateforme :_

- J'ai le droit de savoir maintenant ? _Cria l'assistante de l'anthropologue qui venait à peine de passer les portes du département._

_Temperance ferma les yeux essayant de se calmer pour ne pas hurler sur son assistante un peu trop enthousiaste à son goût._

- Daisy pourriez vous s'il vous plaît vous taire.

- Très bien Dr. Brennan tout ce que vous voudrez.

- Temps mieux, souffla la jeune femme sentant déjà arriver le mal de tête.

_Elle monta les marches menant à la plateforme après avoir passée son badge d'entré sur la borne._

- Alors, je ne vais pas vous l'expliquer 20 fois, alors vous allez ouvrir grands vos oreilles. Et je ne veux pas d'interruption es ce clair ? _Demanda-t-elle visant son assistante surexcitée._

- Allez-y Doc' B.

_L'anthropologue sourit doucement à son collègue avant de se lancer :_

- Epps un tueur en série que nous avons arrêtée il y a deux ans c'est échappée de Prison la semaine dernière et il a enlevé Angela et ma fille.

_B²B²B²B²_

_Voila c'est fini pour ce chapitre en espérant que vous ayez aimée ^^._

_Et je vais essayer de poster le chapitre suivant un peu plus vite._


	4. La chasse aux indices

_**Je sais je suis vraiment trop longue à publier mais la première partie de cette fanfiction est bientôt terminée, il reste soit 2 ou 3 chapitre après celui-là.**_

_**bebe2204**____**:**__** Et bien la suite c'est maintenant**____**;)**_

_**honey'l**____**: Et bien merci =) j'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant que le reste de cette fiction.**_

_**Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une bonne lecture.**_

_**B**__**²**__**B**__**²**__**B**__**²**__**B**__**²**_

_**La nouvelle avait secouée les assistants anthropologue à qui il avait fallu expliquer comment Brennan pouvait avoir une fille de 15 ans.**_

- Hodgins nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps alors si vous pouviez aller analyser ceci au plus vite.

- J'y vais Doc'.

_**Hodgins attrapa la fiole remplit de terre et partit vers sa zone de travail avec à sa suite Daisy Wick.**_

- Pendant ce temps essaye de te reposer un peu.

- Je ne peux pas Booth, j'en suis incapable. A chaque fois que je ferme les yeux je vois Eve et Angela et j'ai juste envie de pleurer encore et encore. Il ne reste que 22 heures 30 avant qu'elles ne meurent.

- Hey, on va les retrouver, toutes les deux.

- J'espère Booth…

_**Elle laissa Booth la et partit dans son bureau s'enferment à clé. Elle ouvrit l'un de ces placards en sortant une guitare, elle se rappela ou elle l'avait eu, son petit ami de l'époque, le père d'Eve, beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle, la lui avait offert quand elle c'était mise en tête de prendre des cours de guitare, ils étaient sortit ensemble 6 mois et il l'avait quitté quand il avait appris pour sa grossesse, il lui avait donné 300**____**000 dollars avant de disparaître.**_

- Temperance ?

_**Elle soupira, tout ce qu'elle souhaitait en cet instant c'est être seule et jouer un petit morceau de guitare, c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle fit.**_

Il y a des mots qui me gênent, des centaines de mots, des milliers de rengaines qui n'sont jamais les mêmes.  
Comment te dire ? Je veux pas te mentir, tu m'attires et c'est là que se trouve le vrai fond du problème  
Ton orgueil, tes caprices, tes baisers, des délices, tes désirs, des supplices, je vois vraiment pas où ça nous mène

Alors on se raisonne, c'est pas la fin de notre monde  
Et à tort, on se questionne encore une dernière fois

Je n'sais pas comment te dire  
J'aurais peur de tout foutre en l'air  
De tout détruire  
Un tas d'idées à mettre au clair  
Depuis longtemps  
Mais j'ai toujours laissé derrière  
Mes sentiments

Parfois je me dis que j'ai tort de rester si passive Mais d'où tu me regardes, moi je te dévore  
Mais c'est parfois trop dur de discerner l'amour  
Mon ami, mon amant, mon amour, et bien plus encore

Alors on se raisonne, c'est pas la fin de notre monde  
Et à tort, on se questionne encore une dernière fois

(x2)  
Je n'sais pas comment te dire  
J'aurais peur de tout foutre en l'air  
De tout détruire  
Un tas d'idées à mettre au clair  
Depuis longtemps  
Mais j'ai toujours laissé derrière  
Mes sentiments

Je te veux toi avec défauts  
Et tes problèmes de fabrications  
Je te veux toi, j'veux pas un faux  
Pas de contrefaçons

J'vais pas te rendre pour prendre un autre  
J'vais pas te vendre pour une ou deux fautes  
Je veux tes mots, je veux ta peau,  
C'est jamais trop

Je te veux plus, changer d'avis  
J'ai vu un autre un peu plus joli  
Je ne veux pas, je ne veux plus  
Jamais voulu.

Et puis t'es qui j'te connais pas, t'as du rêvé, ce n'était pas moi, tes confusions tu les connais, elles sont tombées.

Comment te dire  
J'aurais peur de tout foutre en l'air  
De tout détruire  
Un tas d'idées à mettre au clair  
Depuis longtemps  
Mais j'ai toujours laissé derrière  
Mes sentiments.

Je n'sais pas comment te dire.  
J'aurais peur de tout foutre en l'air  
De tout détruire  
Un tas d'idées à mettre au clair  
Depuis longtemps  
Mais j'ai toujours laissé derrière  
Mes sentiments...  
(x 2)

_**Quand elle eu fini elle alla ranger l'instrument s'installant à son ordinateur avant de taper sur un site de recherche le nom de William Walker. Il y avait beaucoup de résultat, elle cliqua sur le premier qui parlait de sa société ''**__**Ojai Foods'' maintenant dirigées par Sarah Walker, Tommy Walker et une certaine Holly Harper, elle revint en arrière et cliqua sur le deuxième lien, c'était une page de journal **__**annonçant la mort de William Walker il y a de cela deux ans...  
Orpheline avant d'avoir connu son père.**_**  
**  
- Temperance, ouvre-moi !

_**La jeune femme ne prit même pas la peine de répondre totalement plongées dans l'article de journal.**_**  
**  
- Temp' ?

_**Elle soupira en voyant la porte s'ouvrir, elle ferma sa page internet se préparant à gueuler sur son coéquipier.**_

- Je ne crois pas vous avoir demandée d'entrer et encore moins de forcer ma porte.  
- Vous ne répondiez pas, _**tenta t'il de se justifier.**_  
- Ce n'est pas une raison pour entrer ! _**Explosa-t-elle**__. _J'ai besoin d'être seule ! Ma fille et ma meilleure amie ont disparues ! Maintenant allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis, j'ai besoin d'être tranquille !

_**L'agent préféra battre en retrait pour éviter la furie brune. Quand il fut partit elle rouvrit sa page internet cherchant d'autre article sur le père de sa fille**__**…**_

- Je crois savoir d'où viens la terre ! _**Lança Hodgins dans tout le labo peut après que Booth soit partit.**_

- D'où ça ?

- J'ai trouvée qu'il y avait une forte concentration de…

- Je n'ai pas demandée les détails, mais d'où vient la terre.

- A une cinquantaine de kilomètre d'ici, le lac Walker _(__**Totalement inventée je le précise mais c'est pour que ça colle et en plus j'ai eu beau chercher il n'y a pas de lac dans la région de Washington D.C.).**_

- Très bien j'y vais occupe toi de prévenir Booth et dis lui ce que tu as découvert.

- Il va me tuer quand il va savoir que tu es partit seule la bas.

_**La jeune femme se tourna vers son moulin à parole d'assistante la seule qui ne travaillait pas n'ayant plus rien à faire.**_

- Miss Wick vous ne savez pas quoi faire alors levez vous et suivez moi. Et pas de question.

- J'arrive Dr. Brennan.

_**Daisy Wick se leva d'un bond courant jusqu'à l'anthropologue.**_

- C'est bon rassurée je peux y aller ?

- De toute façon c'est vous qui décidez.

_**L'anthropologue leva les yeux au ciel avant de sortir suivi par son assistante.**_

- Mais qu'es ce qu'elle est têtu, _**soupira Hodgins.**_

_**L'entomologue sortit son téléphone se préparant à subir les foudres de l'agent spécial Seeley Booth.**_

- Booth, c'est Hodgins.

- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

- Oui, Dr. B. est partit avec Daisy sur les lieux, le lac Walker pour être précis.

- Quoi ? Toutes seules ? Mais elles sont inconscientes ?

- Je le sais ça, mais Brennan n'a rien voulu savoir.

- Mais qu'elle andouille, je me dépêche en espérant qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

- Tenez-vous au courant.

_**Il n'eu pas de réponse, l'agent avait déjà raccroché.**_

_**Entre temps l'anthropologue et son assistante étaient arrivées sur place.**_

- Essayer de trouver n'importe quoi qui vous semblerait improbable.

- très bien Dr. Brennan.

_**L'anthropologue en herbe essayait vainement de trouver l'indice qui leur permettrait de retrouver la dessinatrice et la fille de sa patronne. Et se fut un bruit de voiture qui la sortit de ses pensées, elle leva les yeux voyant l'agent Booth passer devant elle. Marchent extrêmement vite il fonça s'arrêtant juste devant Temperance Brennan.**_

- Bones ! Mais vous êtes cinglée ! Partir alors que vous avez un tueur en série à vos trousses !

- Oh mais vous allez arrêter de crier comme un fou ! Je ne suis plus un bébé et j'ai une arme, je ne suis pas venue sans rien pour me défendre.

- Mais même, je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose, je ferais quoi moi sans vous ?

- Vous vous en sortiriez très bien sans moi.

- Non Bones ! Je ne m'en sortirai pas, quand allez vous comprendre que je tiens à vous tout comme je tiens à mon fils ! Vous êtes importante à mes yeux ne l'oublier jamais…

_**Les yeux de Brennan s'était remplit de larmes.**_

- Je… Je suis désolée Booth…

- Ce n'est rien Bones, allez venez la.

_**Il ouvrit ces bras et l'anthropologue vint se glisser dans ces bras. Pendant ce temps Daisy avait fini par trouver l'indice.**_

- Dr. Brennan, venez voir.

_**Temperance sortit des bras de l'agent Booth se dirigeant vers son assistante.**_

- Montrez-moi ça.

_**L'assistante lui tendit une nouvelle enveloppe qu'elle s'empressa d'ouvrir.**_

- Un nouvel échantillon de terre pour Hodgins, une lettre et une chaussure.

- C'est la chaussure d'Eve, _**souffla Booth.**_

- Si il lui a fait le moindre mal, je lui ferais bouffer la chaussure, _**ragea Temperance avant d'entrainer l'agent vers son véhicule.**_

- Temperance, j'ai ma voiture, _**lui rappela Booth.**_

- Ah… Euh… Oui, alors rendez-vous au labo fait vite.

- Je me dépêche. A tout de suite.

_**Temperance monta dans sa voiture rejoignant son assistante.**_

- Très bon travail Miss Wicks.

- Merci Dr. Brennan, lança Daisy, je suis persuadée que nous allons retrouver votre fille et Angela. En tout cas je ferais tout mon possible pour vous y aider.

- Merci Daisy.

_**L'assistante hyperactive sourit doucement à son mentor tandis que celle-ci démarrait.**_

_**Un quart d'heure plus tard la voiture de l'anthropologue se gara sur le parking du Jeffersonian suivit de la voiture de Booth. Arrivée à l'ascenseur ils furent rejoints par Hodgins.**_

- J'ai vu vos voitures arriver sur la caméra du parking. Alors vous avez trouvé quoi ?

- Ceci, _**lui répondit Brennan en lui tendant l'enveloppe qu'il ouvrit, un nouvel échantillon de terre.**_

- Il croit pouvoir me piéger avec ma propre spécialité.

- Il n'a cas espérer, ça nous laissera une longueur d'avance sur lui.

_**Arrivé à l'étage Brennan se dirigea vers son bureau suivit par Booth tandis que Daisy et Hodgins se dirigeait vers la plateforme pour trouver d'où venait cette terre.**_

- Temp'.

_**La jeune femme se retourna croisant le regard de Booth.**_

- Oui ?

- Vu que l'on a un peu de temps es ce que ça te dérangerais de me raconter comment tu as eu Eve ?  
- Je...  
- S'il te plait.

_**Brennan soupira avant de s'asseoir **__**à**__** son bureau.**_

- J'avais 15 ans, je venais de commencer le lycée quand j'ai fait la connaissance de William Walker, il avait 20 ans de plus que moi et j'ai crus l'aimer, mais j'étais jeune, jeune et stupide... Et puis, plus stupidement encore, je suis tombée enceinte, il ma donnée des sous pour que j'avorte et pour que je me taise surtout, ensuite, il ma plaquée et je ne l'ai plus jamais revue. Ensuite j'ai décidée de mener ma grossesse à terme et de la confier à une bonne famille.  
- Tu as bien fait Temp'

_**Il avait fait le tour du bureau, faisant tourner sa chaise de bureau avant de la regarder dans les yeux.**_

- J'espère que je n'ai pas tout foutu en l'air en la laissant.  
- Tu n'as pas tout foutu en l'air, tu as simplement voulu lui offrir une belle vie, c'est Howard Epps qui est en train de tout gâcher en privant Eve de sa mère adoptive et en la kidnappant. Je t'interdis de dire que tu as gâchée sa vie.

_**Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux bleus de l'anthropologue, Booth effa**__**ç**__**a les larmes qui coulaient doucement sur les joues de la jeune femme.**_

- J'ai trouvée d'où venait la terre, de vignes au Sud de Washington, le vignoble William.  
- Il joue avec mes nerfs, souffla la jeune femme, si on additionne les deux on arrive à William Walker, le géniteur d'Eve.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas on va le choper.

_**L'anthropologue acquies**__**ç**__**a avant de renfiler sa veste direction le S.U.V. de Booth...**_

_**B**__**²**__**B**__**²**__**B**__**²**__**B**__**²**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère que cette suite vous a plu à bientôt =).**_


	5. Angela

_**Petit chapitre j'avoue, mais le prochain sera plus long promis.**_

_**honey'l**____**: La suite c'est maintenant.**_

_**T'Pau**____**: Comme je l'ai dit plus haut c'est une petite suite mais bon c'est mieux que rien. Pour ce qui est de la régularité, je vais essayer de poster la suite le plus vite possible promis, mais entre les cours et tout le reste j'avoue être un peu prise mais je vais tout faire pour poster la suite le plus vite possible. Et je suis contente que ça te plaise**____**:)**_

_**B**__**²**__**B**__**²**__**B**__**²**__**B**__**²**_

_**Arrivée au vignoble, ils allèrent se présenter au propriétaire, une certaine Holly Harper et sa fille Rebecca Harper.**_

- Agent spécial Seeley Booth et voici ma partenaire le Docteur Brennan, nous enquêtons sur la disparition de l'une de nos collègue et de la fille du Dr. Brennan ici présente. Un échantillon de terre nous a mené jusqu'ici, nous souhaiterions, si possible faire un petit tour dans vos installations.

_**Holly se tourna en direction de sa fille, attendant son accord.**_

- Bien sûr, aucun problème. Nous n'avons absolument rien n'à cacher.

- Merci, une dernière question, certaine de vos cuves sont-elles en nettoyage ?

- Oui, les cuves numéros une à dix.

- Pourriez-vous nous y accompagner s'il vous plait ?

_**La plus jeune d'entre elles acquiesça.**_

- Suivez-moi, _**leur dit-elle avant de se mettre à marcher en direction des entrepôts.**_

_**Arrivée, elle les fit entrer en ouvrant la porte coulissante des entrepôts.**_

- Vous chercher quoi exactement ? _**Demanda-t-elle.**_

- Un tueur en série que nous avions déjà arrêté par le passée c'est évadée pour se venger de nous, il a enlevé ma meilleure amie et ma fille et je n'ai que heures pour les retrouver toutes les deux. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elles vont mourir noyer, c'est ce que je compte bien empêcher. Mais il ne reste que quelque heure.

- Ok, on va faire toutes les cuves alors, commencé par la droite, je commence par la gauche.

- Ok…

_**Brennan regarda Booth monter à l'échelle regardant dans la cuve avant de lui lancer**____**: **_

- Ce n'est pas dans celle-là.

_**Brennan acquiesça avant de se diriger vers la deuxième cuve à laquelle elle grimpa avant de se diriger vers l'ouverture, allumant sa lampe qui se trouvait sur son téléphone.**_

- Il y a quelque chose, par contre je ne sais…

- Sweety c'est toi ?

- Angie, Eve est avec toi ?

- Elle l'était il y a encore peu de temps, mais il est venu la chercher. Je suis désolée Bren', j'ai essayée de l'en empêcher…

- Ca va aller, on va la retrouver et récupérer Eve, mais d'abord il va falloir te sortir d'ici. Je vais te trouver une corde. Tiens bon.

_**Brennan descendit de l'échelle à toute vitesse en attrapant la corde que lui tendait Rebecca.**_

- Merci, lui dit-elle alors avant de remonter et de lancer la corde à Angela.

- Besoin d'aide Bones ? _**Lui demanda Booth.**_

- Ca ne serait pas de refus.

_**Booth monta alors avant d'aider Temperance à tirer sur la corde, ils finirent tout deux par réussir à remonter la dessinatrice que Brennan serra dans ces bras le plus fort possible.**_

- Ne me plus jamais ça Angela Montenegro, plus jamais, je ferais quoi sans ma meilleure amie.

- Une meilleure amie même pas capable de protéger la fille de sa meilleure amie

- Tu ne peux rien contre lui, il aurait pu te tuer si tu t'étais interposée alors ne t'en veux pas.

_**Angela fondit en larme dans les bras de Brennan qui essaya de la réconforter du mieux qu'elle le pu.**_

- Bren', j'ai ça pour toi, souffla Angela en lui tendant un pot en verre. Il m'a mis ça dans ma poche quand il a récupérer Eve, je ne sais pas trop à quoi cela sert.

- C'est de la terre, pour Hodgins, c'est comme cela qu'il communique depuis le début de l'enquête, c'est comme ça que l'on ta retrouvée d'ailleurs. Bon on y va, il faut retrouver Eve et te changer aussi ça ne serait pas du luxe.

_**Angela acquiesça avant de suivre Brennan qui la fit descendre doucement jusqu'au sol**__**…**_

_**B**__**²**__**B**__**²**__**B**__**²**__**B**__**²**_

_**Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que cette mini suite vous a plus.**_


	6. Le début de la fin

_**Et voilà la suite, je sais que j'ai encore mis du temps, mais je vous promets que le prochain chapitre viendra plus vite, puisqu'il est déjà près.**_

Honey'l : Le chapitre c'est maintenant, j'espère qu'il te plaira tout comme le chapitre d'avant.  
T'Pau : Déjà je suis désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster, mais j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Sur ce bonne lecture.

_**B²B²B²B²**_

- Elle est où ? _**Lança Hodgins en voyant Booth pénétrer dans le labo.**_  
- Chez vous, avec Temp', elle devait se changer et prendre une bonne douche par la même occasion, je suis venu vous apporter ceci, on en a besoin au plus vite.  
- Je m'en occupe.

_**Hodgins attrapa la fiole avant de partir vers son bureau Booth sur ces talons.  
Du côté des filles Angela était sous la douche, Brennan en train de l'attendre était couchée en boule sur son lit les larmes coulant toutes seules.**_

- Sweety ?

- J'ai… J'ai essayée… Ange… J'ai essayée d'être forte… Pour Eve, mais… J'y arrive plus… Je sais que je ne la connais pas… Mais c'est ma fille…

- Tout ça c'est de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas voulu l'emmener avec nous rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

- Chut… Juste… Tais-toi, c'est de ma faute, Epps sait comment j'agis, il savait que dès qu'il la menacerait j'accourais pour la prendre avec moi au lieu de placer des agents devant chez elle.

_**Le téléphone de Brennan sonna empêchant Angela de répondre.**_

- Brennan.

- Temp' c'est Booth, écoute je vais passer te chercher avec Angela, Hodgins à trouver d'où venait la terre, une petite parcelle dans l'est de Washington.

- Ok, téléphone-moi quand tu seras devant.

- Ça marche.

_**L'anthropologue raccrocha avant de se tourner vers sa meilleure amie.**_

- On a environ 10minutes pour se faire une retouche maquillage.

- Ou faites toi et Booth a ou en êtes-vous ?

- Si je le savais…

- Qu'es ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Je l'aime beaucoup c'est vrai, mais je suis totalement perdu… Je ne sais pas si je l'aime d'amour ou d'amitié…

- Quand tu es avec lui que ressens-tu ?

- Je me sens protéger, je n'ai peur de rien, je me sens bien…

- Tu l'aimes, c'est évident.

- Je ne peux pas l'aimer, notre premier jour de travail Booth a posé une ligne que l'on ne devrait pas franchir…

- Je suis persuadée qu'il n'attend qu'un signe de ta part pour te sauter dessus.

- Arrête de raconter des âneries.

- Je ne raconte pas d'âneries, je fais une simple constatation.

_**L'anthropologue leva les yeux au ciel avant de décrocher son téléphone.**_

- Oui ?

- Je suis devant chez Hodgins, vous pouvez descendre.

- Ok, on arrive.

_**Brennan raccrocha avant de se tourner vers sa meilleure amie :**_

- Booth nous attend en bas, on peut y aller.

- Cette discussion n'est pas fini Sweety.

- Je sais…, _**soupira la brunette avant d'attraper sa veste et son sac descendent l'étage qui les menaient au rez-de-chaussée.**_

_**5 minutes plus tard elles étaient dans la voiture avec Booth qui les conduisaient jusqu'au prochaine indice.**_

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il nous fait tout un jeu de piste, il sait parfaitement que l'on va retrouver, soupira Booth.

- Il est fou Booth, voilà pourquoi.

_**Ils arrivèrent alors au terrain vague ou l'échantillon les avait menés.**_

- Vous voyez quelque chose vous ? _**Demanda Angela en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches.**_

- Mise à part des centaines de voiture, rien du tout, _**soupira Booth.**_

- Il faut toutes les fouiller, si jamais Eve se trouvait dans l'une d'elle et que l'on la laissait la…

- Très bien, j'appelle du renfort, parce que sinon on en a pour des heures.

- Et on n'a pas des heures, _**lui rappela Temperance en soupirant.**_

- Je le sais bien ça, d'où le renfort,_** répondit Booth.**_

_**Brennan soupira avant de s'asseoir sur le capot de l'une des voitures mettant sa tête entre ces mains.**_

- Allez Bren' ressaisit toi, Eve a besoin de toi.

- Je sais Angie, mais j'en ai marre de le suivre partout, il va continuer à nous balader encore combien de temps ? _**S'exclama Temperance désespérée.**_

- On l'aura Bones, fais-moi confiance, d'accord ?

- Je te fais confiance Booth, et tu le sais, mais là je suis fatiguée d'agir selon ses règles à lui.

- Alors jouons avec nos propres règles, _**lui sourit Booth.**_

- Qu'es ce que tu veux dire par là ? _**Demandèrent Angela et Brennan en même temps.**_

- Tu es la meilleure anthropologue du monde entier et tu as la meilleure des équipes sous tes ordres, alors sers toi de tes neurones et des leurs par la même occasion.

- On va fouiller cette casse de fond en comble, je vais trouver le moindre petit cheveu, la moindre trace de chaussure, _**lança Brennan en se relevant prête à en découdre.**_

- Et bien voilà, ça c'est la Brennan que j'aime, _**lança Booth avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire au sourire satisfait de la dessinatrice.**_

- C'est merveilleux, _**sautilla d'ailleurs cette dernière en faisant son sourire le plus éclatant tout en sautillant tout autour des deux partenaires.**_

- Angela, _**soupira Brennan en rougissant.**_

- Oh c'est mignon Brennie, tu es toute rouge, une véritable petite tomate.

- Je vais me la faire, je vais me la faire, _**marmonna l'anthropologue.**_

- Roh Bren' tu sais que je plaisante… D'ailleurs tu ne devrais pas être en train de chercher un cheveu ou une trace de chaussure, essaya de changer de sujet la dessinatrice.

- Oublie Angela, ta petite tentative de détournement de sujet à échouée.

- Bren' tu ne voudrais pas que je révèle certaine chose…

- Quoi comme ?

- Ce que tu m'as dit il y a environ une heure.

_**Brennan réfléchit quelque instant avant de laisser tomber sa chasse à l'Angela.**_

- Et bien voilà qui est mieux, bon on les cherche ses indices ?

- Mais c'est toi qui… Oh et puis laisse tombé, occupons-nous de ces indices que l'on doit trouver.

_**Brennan partit en direction de l'est espérant trouver un indice de ce côté-là tandis que Booth partait en direction de l'ouest et Angela en direction du nord.**_

_**Au bout d'une demi-heure l'équipe de scientifique appelé par Booth arriva suivi par Hodgins et les recherche reprirent alors.**_

- Agent Booth par ici !

_**Booth ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et partit retrouver son agent qui semblait avoir trouvée quelque chose. **_

- Regardez ça, _**lança l'agent en montrant une trace de chaussure sur le sol à ces côtés.**_

_**Brennan qui avait accourue à la suite de Booth se baissa avant d'examiner la trace et de soupirer.**_

- Epps et je peux t'assurer qu'il l'a fait exprès, elle est bien trop nette, il doit y avoir un autre indice dans le coin.

- Ok, écoutez moi tous, _**lança Booth**_, on recherche une enveloppe ou une fiole contenant le prochaine indice, attention ça doit être extrêmement fragile.

_**Les agents hochèrent la tête avant de se disperser à la recherche du prochain indice.**_

- Ici Booth, _**lança Angela**_, je crois que je l'ai.

_**Booth et Brennan accoururent, tandis qu'Angela attrapait l'enveloppe couverte de boue la tendant à sa meilleure amie, meilleure amie qui s'écroula au sol.**_

- Bones ! _**S'exclama Booth en s'accroupissant par terre avant de prendre le poult de Brennan**_, c'est bon elle a un poult, appelez une ambulance _**! Lança t-il à l'agent qui le regardait bêtement.**_

- Euh oui tout de suite monsieur_**, lança précipitamment l'agent avant de sortir son téléphone composant le numéro des urgences.**_

_**10 minutes plus tard une ambulance se gara avant d'emmener l'anthropologue à l'hôpital sous le regard inquiet d'Angela à qui Booth avait confié l'enveloppe contenant les indices…**_

_**B²B²B²B²**_

_**voilà **__**j'espère **__**qu'il **__**vous **__**a **__**plus, **__**à **__**bientôt **__**pour **__**la **__**suite.**_


	7. Rebecca

_**Je vous mets la suite assez rapidement puisque j'ai eu pas mal de commentaire, enfin plus que 2 ce qui est déjà super =P.**_

honey'l : Et si je peux te laisser comme ça, mdr, c'est le côté sadique que m'ont refilés certain auteur que je lis.  
bones : Merci pour tes commentaires et pour savoir ce qu'à Brennan, c'est maintenant.  
fandebones : Mes amies les fautes d'orthographe, désolée, j'essaye vraiment de m'améliorer, mais quand l'on a pas été assidue pendant les cours de français durant toutes les années collèges on a un peu de mal à se rattraper en 3 petites années. Et la suite c'est maintenant, j'espère qu'elle te plaira, malgré les fautes qui ont du se glisser à l'intérieur.

_**T'Pau : Ca n'a pas été long P, enfin je crois, mdr, pour la conversation légère je ne sais pas elle m'est venue comme ça, enfin, je trouve que dans Bones il y a toujours une petite touche de légèreté dans les épisodes.**_

Maintenant je vous laisse lire, j'espère que la suite vous plaira.

_**B²B²B²B²**_

- Mais je vais bien, _**soupira Brennan**_, je n'ai juste rien mangée depuis 7 heures, ce n'est pas la mer à boire non plus, alors maintenant je vais sortir de ce foutu hôpital.

_**L'anthropologue voulu joindre le geste à la parole, mais Booth se dressa devant elle, l'empêchant de passer, tandis que l'on toquait à la porte.**_

- Entrez, _**soupira Brennan en se rallongeant dans le lit, ses yeux lançant des éclaires.**_

_**Une blonde aux yeux bleu turquoise entra timidement dans la chambre.**_

- Rebecca ? Mais que fais-tu-la ? Il y a un problème avec Parker ? _**S'inquiéta Booth.**_

- Non tout va bien Seeley, ne t'inquiète pas, il se trouve que j'étais au F.B.I. pour voir l'un de mes clients quand j'ai appris par l'un de tes collègues que le Docteur Brennan avait fait un malaise et qu'Angela avait été enlevée avec la fille du Dr. Brennan, mais qu'Angela avait été retrouvée, enfin bref, je suis la pour vous proposez mon aide.

- Faites mon sortir d'ici alors, Booth refuse de me laisser sortir et j'ai ma fille à retrouver.

- Non tu ne sortiras pas, j'irais chercher ta fille ne t'inquiète pas.

- Euh attend Seeley, tu comptes y aller tout seul ? Fasse à un tel fou furieux ! Tu es inconscient ? Ou juste stupide ? Ne comptes pas sur moi pour te donner entièrement raison sur ce coup la.

- Merci Rebecca, deux contre un tu as perdus Booth alors maintenant laisse moi sortir de se lit.

- Vous n'avez pas tout à fait raison non plus Dr. Brennan si vous permettez.

- Ah ah ! _**Lança Booth avec un sourire de vainqueur**_.

- Laisse moi terminer avant de crier victoire Seeley, soupira Rebecca, vous n'avez raison ni l'un, ni l'autre, Seeley, tu as raison sur le point que le Dr. Brennan doit rester coucher et doit se reposer, Dr. Brennan...

- Temperance s'il vous plait.

- Très bien et donc Temperance à raison sur la faites que tu ne doives pas y aller seul, c'est pour ça que je vais venir avec toi Seeley.

- Quoi ! _**S'exclama Booth**_, c'est toi qui a perdu l'esprit Rebecca, ce n'est pas possible autrement !

- Je n'ai pas perdu l'esprit, puisque Temperance ne peut pas t'accompagner je le ferais à sa place, je sais me servir d'une arme tu devrais le savoir, c'est toi qui m'a appris à m'en servir quand tu avais peur pour la sécurité de Parker. Et ce n'est pas négociable Seeley_**, rajouta t'elle en voyant Booth ouvrir la bouche pour répondre.**_

- Je suis d'accord avec vous Rebecca.

- Merci, _**répondit simplement la jeune femme en lui lançant un léger sourire.**_

- Quoi ? Mais c'est insensé, _**soupira Booth.**_

- Soit tu y vas avec Rebecca, soit je viens avec toi tu n'iras pas seul la bas.

- Exactement tu n'iras pas seul.

- Bon très bien, _**fini par capituler Booth en voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas les faire changer d'avis**_, mais je veux que tu me promettes de m'attendre la sagement toi, lança t'il en se tournant en direction de Brennan.

- Promis, _**répondit simplement la jeune femme.**_

- Et toi je veux que tu me promettes que tu ne prendras aucun risque inutile.

_**Le téléphone de Booth sonna, il s'empressa de décrocher quand il vit le nom d'Hodgins s'afficher à l'écran.**_

- Alors ?

- Au Sud de Washington, l'un de ses entrepôts désaffectée, surement ceux les plus en bas et les plus près des champs, il y avait beaucoup de pollen.

- Ok, merci Hodgins, je vous tiens au courant de la suite, j'y vais au plus vite.

_**Booth raccrocha avant de se tourner en direction de Brennan et Rebecca :**_

- Je crois qu'on le tient, un entrepôt au sud de Washington, on y va Rebecca, Temp', je te tiens au courant.

- J'espère bien que tu vas me tenir au courant ! _**S'exclama Brennan**_, et faites attention à vous.

Ne t'inquiètes pas Bones, _**sourit Booth avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de l'anthropologue.**_

_**Booth et Rebecca sortirent alors de la chambre prenant la direction de la voiture de l'agent dans laquelle ils montèrent pour aller au Sud de Washington espérant y trouver Eve cette fois-ci.**_

_**Arrivés la bas, ils trouvèrent une voiture garer, ils s'arrêtèrent la avant de descendre tandis que Booth tendit un flingue à Rebecca.**_

- Garde-le sur toi, je veux que tu m'attendes ici. Comme ça si jamais Epps essaye de s'enfuir tu seras la pour l'arrêter.

_**Rebecca acquiesça, mais à peine Booth eu t'il franchit le porte d'entré qu'elle décida de faire le tour de l'entrepôt au cas où il y aurait une autre entrée, entrée qu'elle trouva à l'opposé de la première.**_

_**Elle ouvrit alors la porte le plus doucement possible avant de marcher à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt, elle se stoppa quand elle entendit Booth parler avec une autre personne.**_

- Lâche la Epps, c'est fini maintenant.

- C'est moi qui décide quand c'est fini agent Booth, en attendant vous allez poser votre arme sur le sol, ou je lui fais sauter sa petite cervelle.

_**Rebecca s'approcha alors, elle arrivait maintenant à distinguer se qu'il se passait, une jeune fille d'environ 13-14 ans était tenue en joue, par un type qui devait être Epps, Booth quand à lui avait posé son arme par terre.**_

_**Rebecca dos à Epps prit son courage à deux mains avant de s'approcher doucement de lui arme au poing, à quelques centimètres de lui elle colla son arme dans la nuque avant de lui souffler à l'oreille :**_

- Si j'étais vous, je poserais délicatement cette arme par terre et je ne ferais pas d'histoire.

_**Epps sous le coup de la surprise laissa tomber son arme laissant le temps à Booth de récupérer la sienne et d'avancer pour lui passer les menottes pendant que Rebecca réceptionnait Eve dans ses bras.**_

- Ca va aller, Eve c'est ça ?

_**La jeune fille acquiesce silencieusement.**_

- Tu sais, je connais bien ta maman, c'est une femme extraordinaire et vraiment têtue, tu as de la chance de l'avoir comme mère, la on va aller l'appeler toutes les deux, ok, on va lui dire que tu vas bien, que tu es saine et sauf. Allez vient sortons d'ici.

_**Rebecca prit la jeune fille par l'épaule avant de sortir de l'entrepôt la faisant s'asseoir dans la voiture tandis qu'elle sortit son téléphone, cherchant le numéro de la jeune femme qu'elle trouva rapidement. Elle appuya sur la touche appelle attendant que Brennan décroche.**_

- Rebecca ? Alors elle va bien ? Dites moi que vous l'avez retrouvée !

- Elle va bien Temperance, elle est avec moi, attendez laissez moi mettre le haut parleur, _**lui répondit Rebecca avant d'appuyer sur la touche du haut-parleur**_, c'est bon elle vous entend.

- Eve ma chérie, oh mon dieu, je suis tellement heureuse que tu ailles bien, si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur ma puce… _**La voix de Brennan sembla se briser tandis que des sanglots parvenaient aux deux jeunes femmes à l'autre bout du combiné.**_

- Maman, _**souffla doucement Eve**_, ne pleure pas s'il te plait, je ne veux pas te faire pleurer moi.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ma puce, _**lui répondit Brennan avec une sourire**_, se sont des larmes de joie, je suis juste heureuse que tu ailles bien.

_**Booth sortit alors à se moment la de l'entrepôt avec un Epps livide.**_

- En route mauvaise troupe, allons emmener se fou au F.B.I.

- Booth tu ne comptes pas mettre ni Eve ni Rebecca à côté de cette être dégoutant.

- Bien sur que non, les chiens et encore c'est une insulte pour les chiens ne mérite que le coffre.

- Tu mes rassures Seeley, bon je vous laisse, rendez vous au Jeffersonian, _**lança t'elle avant de raccrocher.**_

- Pas possible, pour éviter que je lui dise qu'elle n'a pas le droit de sortir elle a raccrocher.

_**Booth mit alors Epps dans le coffre avant de le fermer n'écoutant pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il pouvait dire. Ensuite il démarra la voiture avant de se rendre au F.B.I. ou il déposa Epps avant de prendre la direction du Jeffersonian. A peine furent ils arrivés que Brennan sauta sur sa fille, la serrant très fort dans ses bras.**_

- Je te jure que je vais te protéger, tu ne sortiras plus de la maison sans au moins un spray au poivre et un pistolet électrique.

_**La jeune fille sourit avant de lever les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude de sa mère.**_

- Bren', je crois qu'elle a compris, _**lança amusée Angela.**_

- Et alors je fais ce que je veux c'est ma fille, si je veux la faire entrer au couvent pour que plus rien ne lui arrive je le ferais.

- Ouai ben ta fille tu peux dire merci à Rebecca sans elle je serais surement par terre avec de la cervelle un peu partout, désolée mais je déteste que l'on me surprotège.

- Qu'es ce que tu racontes Eve ?

- Elle dit la vérité Temp', Epps a faillit la tuer mais Rebecca à qui j'avais d'ailleurs demandée d'attendre dehors et qui heureusement n'a pas écoutée, elle est arrivé juste à temps pour le menacer avec son flingue, elle lui a sauvée la vie.

- Je… Je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous remerciez.

- Je m'en serais voulu toute ma vie, si je n'avais rien fait pour la sauver, vous ne me devez rien.

- Si, je vous dois beaucoup plus que vous pensez, vous m'avez rendu ma fille.

- Si vous y tenez tellement alors je ne vous demanderais qu'une seule chose.

- Je vous écoute.

- Prenez soin d'elle.

- Soyez sa marraine, _**lança alors Brennan en regardant Rebecca dans les yeux.**_

- Vous… Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse, _**souffla Rebecca.**_

- Si, si je suis extrêmement sérieuse, soyez la marraine d'Eve, vous lui avez sauvée la vie et je veux quelqu'un comme vous pour être sa marraine.  
- Très bien j'accepte.

- Vraiment ?  
- Vraiment, _**sourit Rebecca avant de recevoir Eve dans ses bras…**_

_**B²B²B²B²**_

_**Voilà,**____**j**__**'**__**espère**____**que**____**la**____**suite**____**vous**____**à**____**plut,**____**on**____**se**____**retrouve**____**bientôt**____**pour**____**l**__**'**__**épilogue**____**et**____**ensuite**____**pour**____**le**____**deuxième**__** ''**__**épisode**__**'' **__**de**____**cette**____**série**____**de**____**fiction,**____**qui**____**sera**____**un**____**cross-over**____**entre**____**Bones**____**et**____**N.C.I.S.**_


	8. Epilogue

_**Et voilà l'épilogue j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**_

_**Honey'l : Oui il y a une suite, enfin l'épilogue et ensuite la partie 2 qui sera un cross-over NCIS/Bones.  
fandebones : Oui, j'aime les Happy End alors ne t'inquiète pas il y en aura toujours à la fin de mes fic's.**_

Sur ceux je vous laisse lire l'épilogue.  


_**B²B²B²B²**_

_**Plus que quelques jours avant qu'Eve ne rentre en 4 ème, une semaine pour être précis, mais pour le moment, elle allait devoir subir les furies Rebecca Stinson et Angela Montenegro pour une journée entière, une journée avec deux folles au shopping, en sommes elle était morte.**_

_**La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit et Eve alla ouvrir à sa marraine et sa tante avec un léger sourire pour le pauvre Parker qui semblait être de corvée Shopping avec elle.**_

- Prêtes pour t'éclater ? _**Demanda Rebecca avec un sourire.**_

- Euh... Oui, _**répondit-elle en essayant d'être la plus convaincante possible.**_  
- Alors allons y, _**lança Angela passant en mode plus que surexcitée.**_

_**Elle attrapa son sac, son gilet avant de crier à sa mère qu'elle partait, elle n'attendit pas la réponse et suivit Rebecca, Angela et Parker jusqu'à la décapotable de l'artiste.  
Elle monta à l'arrière au côté de Parker, puis Angela démarra direction le centre commerciale.  
Arrivée la bas, elles descendirent de la voiture et Angela la tira vers les boutiques pour acheter les cahiers arguant que comme cela elles pourraient se concentrer sur les choses importantes tout le reste de la journée.**_

_**Entrée dans le magasin Eve se dirigea vers les cahiers, en prenant au pif avant d'entendre Rebecca et Angela crier au crime.**_

- On ne t'a jamais dit que d'avoir de belle affaire aide à l'apprentissage, _**lui lança Angela**_.

- Ben, je n'ai pas les moyens de prendre les plus chers, maman ma donnée 200 dollars mais si je dépense tout maintenant, je n'aurais plus d'argent pour les vêtements.

- Avocate talentueuse friquées.

- Mariées à un multimillionnaire, _**compléta Angela**_, tout ça pour dire que tu peux te prendre tout ce que tu veux, tonton Hodgins est heureux de pouvoir acheter ce que sa nièce préférée veut.

_**Eve sourit doucement avant de demander timidement :**_

- Tu en es sur ? Parce que je ne voudrais pas...

- Eve, si je te le dit, fait moi confiance.

- D'accord, _**sourit la jeune fille avant de reposer les cahiers qu'elle avait prit pour en prendre d'autre…**_

Elle était crevée, Angela et Rebecca l'avait trainée dans toutes les boutiques possible, elle ouvrit la porte laissant la dessinatrice, l'avocate et Parker entrer dans l'appartement avant d'entrer se demandant pourquoi les 3 personnes devant elle c'était stoppée.

- Qu'es ce…  
- Maman ?

_**Brennan rougit instantanément stoppant ce qu'elle était en train de faire, c'est-à-dire embrasser Seeley Booth…**_

- Oups…

_**B²B²B²B²**_

_**Et voilà c'est la fin de cette première partie en espérant qu'elle vous est plu.  
A bientôt.**_


End file.
